Glue
Glue is the 3rd episode of Bikini Bottom Elementary. In this episode, the students become addicted to drinking glue. The previous episode was School's Out Of Students, and the next episode will be Nap Time. Transcript *''begins at the bus stop, and SpongeBob and Patrick are waiting for the bus'' *'SpongeBob: '''When is the bus gonna get here? It's been 10 minutes! *'Patrick: Yeah, I hope it gets here soo- *''arrives'' *'Patrick: '''Finally! *and Patrick get on the bus'' *'Patrick: '''Umm, where do I sit aga- *'Bus Driver: ''and angered SIT DOWN WHEREVER YOU LIKE! GOSH! *'Patrick: Okay, lady, geez. *''Driver stares at Patrick in anger for 2 seconds and closes the bus door, then drives off.'' *'SpongeBob: '''That bus driver is rude. Her mommy should've taught her manners when she was little. *'Patrick: 'I hope we get to school soon. I don't wanna sit here all d- *stops and makes a screeching sound'' *'All Students On Bus: '''AAAAAAAAH! ''all cover their ears *'Bus Driver: '''SHUT UP BACK THERE! WE'RE AT SCHOOL, NOW GET OUT! *the students on the bus get off in fright'' *SpongeBob: She's not just rude, she's mean! *'Patrick: '''Agreed. *and Patrick get off the bus and go to their class'' *SpongeBob: I hope this day isn't gonna be as bad as our first day of school. But, that day wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. It was kind of lame, though. *'Patrick: '''Yeah, I hope we at least get to do a fun game in Mrs. Flowerfish's class. *and Patrick finally see their classroom and go in, then set their backpacks down.'' *SpongeBob: Hey, shouldn't class start now? Everyone's reading, they're not supposed to be! *'Patrick: '''Um, you might wanna look at the board. *looks at the board and sees, "Get out a book and read for now!"'' *SpongeBob: Yay, we get to free read! *'''Patrick: ''sighs'' *''and Patrick go up to the bookshelf and grab some books'' *''10 minutes later..'' *'Mrs. Flowerfish: '''Okay, class, put away the books and grab some scissors, glue, and if there is no glue, use the tape. *Flowerfish hands out papers to everyone'' *'Mrs. Flowerfish: '''Now, we are going to be cutting and pasting today. Now, you have 3 problems to solve. They have the words, base, tea, and race. Your job is to figure out which words go in front of it to make it a compound word! Now, the words you have to cut out and glue on are cup, ball, and car. Now, get to work! You can work with another person, but that is all. *'SpongeBob:' Ok, so I think this word, ball, goes with base. ''out the word "ball" and glues it by "base" *'Patrick: '''You ever wonder what this glue stuff tastes like? *'SpongeBob: Not really, I don't even think you can drink it. *'Patrick: '''Oh, come on. I'll do it! ''glue ''...Hmm, not bad. ''more glue *SpongeBob: Give me some of that! a tiny taste of the glue ...You know, Pat, that's actually not bad. *'''Patrick: '''Told you it would be fine to drink glue. *SpongeBob: ...Um, we should get back to solving problems. Okay, so I think cup goes in front of tea. What do you say, Patrick? *'Patrick: '''Sounds great. ''more glue *SpongeBob: I really, really think we should stop drinking that stuff, the teacher will catch us! *'''Patrick: '''It's just a great snack. even more glue That hits the spot. *SpongeBob: Er, I can't resist, give me some more. *'Patrick: '''Okay then. ''a different glue bottle to SpongeBob *SpongeBob: Delicious. glue *'''Patrick: We should show everyone how delicious this is! *'SpongeBob:' Doesn't sound too good of an idea, because, Squiddy never wanted to try glue. *'Patrick: '''Oh, come on, he'll love it! *'SpongeBob: Oh, alright then, if you say so. *''hands glue bottle over to Squidward'' *'Patrick: '''Psst, try some of this, Squidward! to Squidward'' *'Squidward: '''Ew, I don't wanna drink glue! It sounds so digusting! ''to Patrick in reply *'Patrick: '''I'll ask my mommy to buy you a new clarinet if you try it! ''to Squidward in reply *'Squidward: '''Hm, ok. ''at the glue bottle ''...I don't know about this, Pa- *'Patrick: 'New clarinet! ''a >:) face *'Squidward: '''Uh, ''at Patrick ''Um... ''at glue bottle ''Ummm... OK, I'LL TRY IT! ''half the glue bottle *'Patrick: '''So, how was it? *'Squidward: 'Uh, ......WONDERFUL! *'Patrick: 'Want that new clarinet now? *'Squidward: 'YES! YES I DO! *[Patrick gets out the new, modern clarinet that Squidward has today out of his pocket '''(this is how Squidward got his current clarinet)]'' *'Squidward: 'gasp It's, beautiful! I'm gonna call you CLarry! clarinet, and throws the old wooden one away *'Patrick:' So, spread the word of, "Glue is delicious" around the world, Squiddy! *'Squidward: '''I will! *'Squidward: Psst, Squilliam, try this glue. to Squilliam *'Squilliam: '''Hmm, ok. ''some of it ...''Not bad. *'Squilliam: 'Hey, Jake (a random student in the class), try some of this glue, it tastes so good! *'Jake (Student): 'Sure, Squilliam! ''some of it ''..Wow, that is good! I'll tell Sandy! *Bubbles'' *''is now SpongeBob's home, at the end of the day'' *''arrives in his house'' *'''Margaret SquarePants: Hello, sweetie! Did you have a good day at school? *'SpongeBob: '''Yeah mommy, but, there's a problem going around at school. *'Margaret SquarePants:' What is it, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob: Well, everyone's.... gulp ''drinking glue at school. And I also had some. It's delicious, but I think it will cause problems. *'Margaret SquarePants: '''Wh-what? ''THIS TRANSCRIPT IS UNFINISHED. I, SPONGETECHX WILL WRITE MORE TO THIS TRANSCRIPT LATER.' Category:Bikini Bottom Elementary Category:Bikini Bottom Elementary Season 1 Category:Episodes of Bikini Bottom Elementary Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:TechKon Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pages with red links